Midnight Snack
by Raven Moments
Summary: In the middle of the night, two restless figures destroy the semblance of calm that should exist when all are asleep who are they? of course Raven and Robin.


_Disclaimer: Teen Titan is not owned by me but snacking on the thought_

**11:10 P.M.**

The darkness is spread about me as I lay in my warm, velvet sheets. 'Why then, can't I fall asleep?'

Robin escapes into my mind and the day's battle plays in her head. 'Hmm, that was a cool comeback - I have to use that next time. He sure knows how to think on his feet.'

'Wait...Stop thinking and just go to sleep.'

Again, Robin pops into her head:

'what is the point?' I ask

'each has a purpose and if you miss the order, there not going to make sense.' he replies

the game he taught me seemed pointless at first but now I see its usefulness in strategy lessons.

'hmm, the game grows on you.' I finally reply.

he laughs.

I toss in the bed trying to get comfortable. 'What is wrong with me?'

I look at my clock: 11:25 P.M.

**11:25 P.M.**

My eyes stare blankly at the monitor as Raven's laughter play suddenly in my ear. Yes, I am sure I heard her laugh when Cyborg finally caught Beast Boy and dragged him to the living room to see his prized score be blown away. She has such a beautiful, melodic laugh.

"Ok, concentrate. I have to get these stats ready for tomorrow, so the priorities can be set for the week."

The first few paragraphs start to make sense as I jot some notes down on my pda.

..robberies more rampant in the east end..a couple gang activity in the south..hmm, some unusual traffic activity in the wharf - that could be something..

Raven's opinion remarks at his thoughts,

'Ok, Robin, stop obsessing so much.'

'You mean like you don't obsess?' I smirkfully reply

'Well, I spread my obsession around. Mind you, they're all dark, but they're spread out nonetheless.'

Robin smiles, 'Oh, I spread mine, too. Mind you, they're all crime-related.'

Raven sighs hopelessly and walks away.

She sure knows how to keep me on my game. He looks at the clock: 11:40 P.M.

**11:40 P.M.**

After meditating for the past quarter, I have just accepted to having Robin's image in my mind. At least, I've managed to silence and freeze him. 'O.K. Let's try this again.'

'I really have to have a non-Robin day.'

I snuggle back into my warm bed as sleep is now tugging at me.

There in my dreams, Robin greets me.

'So what do you want to do?'

'Sleep...Without you!'

'Go ahead - this is Your dream'

I wake from my slumber and lift one eye at my clock: 11:50 P.M.

**11:50 P.M.**

'109' he puffs as he sits from his push-up exercises. 'That should clear my head'

'I should have done 50 more but there's the summary report and Batman's requests left to do.'

I walk back to my desk and stare at the stacks of paper.

My mind drifts to Raven's fight with Jinx as I sit back and watch her dance in my head.

'Hmm, more fun to watch her fights than do these paperworks.'

'What am I thinking? Snap out of it. These paperworks aren't going to take care of themselves.'

He looks at the clock: 11:55 P.M.

**11:55 P.M.**

Robin sneaks into my dream, again.

'O.K. I am officially having a non-Robin day tomorrow.' I adamantly intervene.

I sit up and stare into the darkness. 'Why am I so troubled?'

I get up and start pacing my room. Maybe a little walk and hot tea would do the trick.

I glance towards the clock: 11:59 P.M

**11:59 P.M.**

First few briefs have already been filed and summarized into neat reports.

'Ugh, I wish I had a clone to do all this boring stuff.' I reflect as I yawn.

'Maybe, I can get Raven to do this with me. She is my second in command.'

'OK. I'm getting distracted again.' Yawning from exhaustion.

'I should get some coffee.'

**12 Midnight (Kitchen)**

Robin hears humming as he walks into the kitchen. He memorizes her every movement as she glides gracefully to the kitchen bar to prepare her tea oblivious to his presence.

"Any hot water left for coffee?"

"Ahhh!" Raven jolts as the faucet bursts.

Robin runs to the sink and closes the main.

"Sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I..uhh..I didn't think anyone was up this late."

Unsure how he'd react to the fact that he's been all over her night's activity.

He glances from the sink to her heavenly presence before him and smiles.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only night owl given my responsibilities."

Raven tries to avoid his stares and decides to make a fresh brew of coffee.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and thought some tea would calm me."

He laughs,"I guess I didn't help in that regard."

"Well..no, you didn't" she confirms.

"Let me make it up to you tomorrow and take you to a teahouse." he responds hopefully.

"No..that's ok. I'll just take this tea back with me. Your coffee should be ready soon."

"Thanks." he watches her retreating figure and calls out, "Goodnight, Raven."

She hears and responds quietly to herself, "Goodnight, Robin"


End file.
